Please don't Cry
by Yami Gir
Summary: 'I failed...it was all my fault...I was to weak...and now he's gone...It's all my fault!... IT'S ALL MY FAULT' Post episode 111. Zexal II is left feeling the guilt that Astral is dead because of his weakness.


**A/N So, here's a short fic. to bring me out of hiatus. Based off of the story image.**

**I attempted to write something sad and I was told I did so, so I'll put it on here.**

**Pairing: I guess you can call this Zexal II/Eliphas if you look at it right**

* * *

_'I failed...it was all my fault...I was to weak...and now he's gone...It's all my fault!... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'_

Everything was black but then gave away too a bright shining blue color.

_'Second, Second, wake up. Please wake up.'_ A soft voice said. It seemed to come from the key that was placed in front of the crystal that held Astral tainted body. Two balls of light emerged from it and took the form of two human like beings. They kneeled at the foot of the crystal like knights greeting their king. They were the Zexal forms.

"Where are we?" The first Zexal asked. His voice somewhat shaky. He looked at the person next to him, as though the question was directed mostly to him.

"Second, what is this place?" He said some what fearful. The Zexal he called Second looked at the ground so his bangs could cover his eyes.

"This...is the Astral world." He said in a serious tone even though it seemed like he was having trouble saying anything.

"The Astral world..." he looked at Astral. "His home world."

"Correct."

"But why are we here? What happened in your last battle?" Zexal asked. Second didn't look up.

"I-i don't remember...it must have h-happened when they dropped my form." His words were choked. Zexal looked at him noticing the difference in his usual stern voice. He crawled over and kneeled before him. He saw drops of water on the floor below the others face. Tentatively he pushed Seconds' bangs away from his eyes, and realized why. Tears dripped from Seconds' eyes and fell to the ground.

"It's all my fault..." he mumbled.

"What's your fault? You did nothing wrong..." Zexal placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hiding something from me?" Second wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

"It is...I should have protected him..." he looked up at Astral and saw the black smoke that rose from the spot where 96 had stabbed him. He grabbed his chest.

"That should be me in there! It was my job to keep them both safe! I was to weak..."

"No, don't say that. If you were in there that would mean both Astral and Yuma would have died..." Zexal said trying to comfort his grieving sibling.

"I should have done something. I should have moved...then he wouldn't be in there..." Second said with tears forming in his eyes.

"You know you couldn't have done that.."

"I should have tried..." A single tear run down his cheek.

"Please, stop thinking like that brother...it's not healthy to- Hu?" The sound of shoes clicking on the stone floor echoed throughout the chamber they were in.

"Come on. We better leave. We don't need something happening to us because we're out." Zexal said quickly. Second shook his head.

"If I get punished, it's what I deserve." He said. Zexal frowned but then disappeared hoping his brother would follow. He didn't.

Slowly Second brought his hands to his face, and wept. He curled himself into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible and block out the blue lights of the Astral world.

_'It's all my fault, all my fault, all my fault...'_

He was lost in his in self regret, so much so that he didn't hear the sound of someone walking up behind him. Eliphas looked down on Second.

"What are you doing here." He demanded. Second jolted in surprise and jumped up, staring in shock at Eliphas.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as he tried to punch the Astral being. Eliphas easily caught the others fist and he glared at him. He was only there so he could see if Astral had been properly cared for since his arrival a few hours ago. Though, instead of only finding Astral, he found the being that now stood before him. He looked almost like a human, though he couldn't say for sure due to the fact that he could sense the presence of an Astral being in him.

"Who are you and what is your reason for coming here?" He questioned. Second hung his head.

"I am know as Zexal II...and I came here with Astral."

Eliphas looked at the crystal where Astral was staying.

"If that is so...Then why are you not in the key?" He asked. Second raised his head to him. His cheeks were wet and tear stained. And his eyes, usually filled with determination, were now dull and lifeless as though he was tried.

"Because...I don't belong in there...I failed at protecting him, so I must stand at his side until he is revived."

This caught Eliphas by surprise. His determination was something of chaos, but, it was also loyalty, something all Astral beings held. Was this a being of chaos? Or one with a pure soul.

He looked down at him and noticed that Second was still crying, though, oi he knew or not, he wasn't sure. Eliphas placed a hand on his shoulder. At first Second tried to push it off in protest but then stopped, not caring anymore.

"Please don't cry...Astral will get better...It will all be over soon..." Eliphas was almost surprised at his own words. Did he care about this being? Or did he sense there was something useful in him. What ever it was he didn't know. He sighed and left Second to himself.

'_Can I believe him?'_ Second smiled slightly. '_Yes, everything will be okay...I can believe him...'_


End file.
